


The Smell of Happiness

by the stormpilot sessions (yffL_H)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffL_H/pseuds/the%20stormpilot%20sessions
Summary: #session three





	The Smell of Happiness

**The Smell of Happiness**

A faint smell of cologne grappling onto Finn, pulling him closer to Poe through the nicotine smoke escaping from Poe’s lips. Like a plane touching down on its destination, both men saw an honest, incomprehensible happiness projected on their faces.

Poe reaches out with his hand towards the back of Finn’s neck, following it with a kiss on Finn’s forehead as if asking for Finn’s permission. Then Finn kissed Poe on the lips, granting permission with a sealed promise in a simple kiss. 

Their bodies running through each other as though filling every crack in the pavements, closing in the spaces between them. The incomprehensible happiness exploding into the sweetest ecstasy fighting to hold on to this inarticulate memory every minute of them both. Because when one remembers, one forgets. 

Both Finn and Poe laid down on the bed, unable to let each other go. Holding each other in a warm embrace as though protecting something fragile, begging for it not to fall apart. Finn could still smell the faint but familiar cologne on Poe, the smell has now invaded his own body, forever cradling onto him, a part of Poe will always be with him and his alone. 

**-Love, LH**

 

 


End file.
